dulce locura
by selin3838
Summary: "dulce locura la que desborda tu ser, oculta en una mirada inocente, que cautiva y atrapa, maldita mujer cuya locura me consumió, ¿en que momento mi vida se volvió así de patética?"... la historia de un asesino y tal vez de un psicopata one-shot


Dulce locura

leyendo un cómic "JOKER" de Azzarello y Bermejo, me enamoro tanto la locura del joker que nació la inspiración para esto, no tiene nada que ver con el mundo de DC o batman, solo un poco de su personalidad en este one shot... que espero disfruten.

* * *

¿En qué momento perdí la cordura? ¿En qué momento caí en la locura y el placer con el que hacia este trabajo? ¿En qué momento pasó de ser el simple hecho de estar a tu lado, a sentir gusto por el asesinato?

-Dispara- te escuche decir, y alcé mi brazo apuntando a la cabeza del hombre y no pude evitar que mis recuerdos volaran, junto con la sangre de aquel pobre infeliz, hasta ese primer momento en el que nuestros caminos se juntaron y yo te vi, como un espejismo, del cual ahora estoy seguro era la ilusión que tu quisiste que viera, para mi fueron coincidencias del destino, el mundo nos quería juntos, dios quería que te conociera al verte más de tres veces a lo largo de una semana, o eso creí yo, quien lo diría... capté tu atención.

Te hablé, mi voz fue segura, sabía que con mi encanto te pondría a mis pies, sonreíste con ingenuidad, reíste con voz musical, fingiste rendirte ante mí, aceptaste la salida, aceptaste mi beso, aceptaste una próxima reunión, "que fácil" pensé mientras sonreía y me despedía con cierta frialdad, quise voltear a ver tu rostro, que yo sabía estaría confundido, debí haber volteado, ahora sé que sonreías con malicia, con placer y te relamías esos labios carnosos que tantas veces besé.

Nuestras salidas se hacían más emocionantes, aun así yo jamás pedí una relación y estaba seguro que tu pronto abordarías ese tema, jamás lo hiciste, aun ahora tengo la esperanza de que lo hagas, lo espere inclusive cuando me viste con otra mujer, quería ver tu cara de traición, quería verte llorar y gritar, que salieras corriendo de ese lugar, inclusive me espere que me reclamaras algo que no teníamos, cuál fue mi sorpresa al verte sonreír con la misma inocencia de aquella primera vez, te volteaste y un hombre te tomó de la cintura para salir de ahí, ondeaste tus caderas de manera cadenciosa y me miraste con un pícaro deseo y aun así, te fuiste con otro hombre con la promesa de hacerle lo que en algún momento me hiciste a mí, no miento, los celos despertaron en mi interior y solté con brusquedad la chica que estaba en mis brazos, de la cual ya había olvidado su nombre, caí en tu juego, en tu trampa, y no me había dado cuenta.

Cuando te vi de nuevo sola otra vez, me sonreíste sin esa inocencia, acariciaste tu cabello largo y negro, mientras me mirabas y me decías "ya te has divertido con la otra" esa mirada que pusiste, esa locura oculta en lo profundo de tu ser, se mostró ante mí por primera vez "ahora me toca a mí divertirme" no pude evitar fascinarme con esa expresión, tal vez ese fue el primer indicio de mi locura.

-Bien mis queridos, hemos terminado aquí… ¡largo!- tu voz me sacó de mis recuerdos y te miré esperando mi orden, sabía que yo me quedaría a tu lado al menos hasta que te aburrieras de mí, paseaste por los cuerpos ensangrentados buscando algo, y eso me recordó la primera vez que me llevaste a presenciar uno de tus juegos, claro que esa vez me asquee de ti, aborrecí el ver como sádicamente destrozabas una familia entera, solo por diversión sin un fin, aun así, no sé qué me llevo a seguir buscando tu presencia- aquí- dijiste mientras señalabas una pila de cadáveres en más o menos buen estado, llegué contigo y miré la pila buscando lo que querías, al no hallarlo voltee a verte, no pude evitar atragantarme un poco por la sorpresa de verte desnuda frente a los cadáveres, y no pude evitar una maldita erección al ver tu piel cubierta de sangre ni ver como apartabas tu pelo dejándome ver tus pechos- desnúdate- fue tu orden, aunque no era necesaria, yo ya había empezado a quitarme la camisa, y con calma me acerque a tu cuerpo, tu no hiciste ademan de acercarte, con lentitud acaricie tu piel esperando el gemido que saldría de tu boca, mas nunca llego, tu mirada era firme, y sabía que la razón de tu excitación no era yo, sino la maldita matanza que hace unos momento cometimos, pude sentirme enojado aunque tu sonrisa borro todo rastro de esa furia interior, y comencé a besarte presionando mi erección contra ti, arrojándote contra nuestra improvisada cama de cuerpos aun calientes por la sangre, fue ahí cuando te escuche gemir.

Te miré ahora recostada sobre la cama de nuestro hotel después de salir de ese lugar, no te molestaste en darte un baño y la sangre manchaba las sabanas, yo ajuste la toalla a mi alrededor y acaricie tus curvas esperando despertarte para tener más de ti, aun pienso que es muy ingenuo de mi parte esperar las reacciones típicas de otras mujeres en ti, salí al balcón a prender un cigarrillo.

Mientras el humo desaparecía en la noche y mi vista se perdía en la ciudad y sus luces volví a perderme en mi mente y en mis recuerdos, como la primera vez que me hiciste tomar una vida, era un pobre diablo, un hombre sumido en el alcohol y las drogas, sin dinero y con muchas deudas, un idiota menos en este mundo, aun así; mi brazo temblaba, sudaba copiosamente, mi garganta estaba seca, ¿y tú? Tú te burlabas de mi con tu sonrisa sarcástica mientras mirabas la duda en mis ojos, y de fondo escuchabas las patéticas suplicas del hombre arrodillado ante nosotros "dispara" esa era tu orden y en tu voz el sarcasmo era más evidente, cerré los ojos al tirar del gatillo y escuche tu risa fuerte y divertida "fallaste" dijo y abrí los ojos esperanzado y asustado por quedar en ridículo frente a ti, cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver al hombre muerto por una certera bala justo en medio de los ojos, no lo pude evitar, vomité todo lo que ese día había comido mientras escuchaba la risa de los demás, aun así te miré notando que tu besabas a otro hombre sin siquiera mirarme, claro que me cabreé, me enoje tanto que te aparte de ese hombre y lo golpee con toda la fuerza de mi puño, "eso es lo que quiero" tu voz me detuvo, siempre tu voz, "quiero al valiente no al cobarde, quiero al que lucha por obtener una recompensa mía, no al que duda y cierra los ojos" te mire intensamente esperando más, encendiste un cigarrillo que te llevaste a la boca, e inhalaste con mucha lentitud "decide ahora quien serás" dijiste antes de soltar el humo, alce la mano y ahora sin vacilar dispare al hombre al que momentos antes besaste sin mirarlo, solo mirándote a ti, solo deseando tu aprobación, que bajo he caído.

Te removiste en sueños y despertaste buscándome con la mirada, o tal vez solo buscando tu habitual compañía, después de localizarme te metiste al baño no sin antes apretar un botón, momentos después las sabanas eran retiradas por unas jóvenes mucamas, que muy probablemente también ejercían el trabajo de putas para tus hombres, saliste con la toalla en tu cabeza y sin cubrirte más, por un momento pensé que querías otra ronda de sexo, pero vi en tu mirada aburrida que solo estabas así por el simple hecho de estar en el cuarto que ya era tuyo permanentemente- largo- me ordenaste mientras te metías en las nuevas sabanas, quise desobedecerte y quedarme a tu lado pero aun no era tan estúpido como para desobedecer una orden tuya.

Tome mis cosas y me dirigí a mi habitación, recostándome en la cama nada más llegar y volviendo a recordar la primera vez que tuvimos sexo, o más bien que tu tuviste sexo sobre los recientes cadáveres, no sabía hasta qué punto tu locura te llevaba a hacer esto, en ese momento no sabía que el verdadero placer lo obtenías al profanar la santa muerte, tu orden era para mí, no pude lo admito, aun por más hermosa que estuvieras desnuda ante todos, y aun con la vergüenza que pase lo que más perdura de esa escena fue mi casi instinto homicida por verte en brazos de otro hombre, fue la primera vez que te oí gemir de tal forma, tus gritos probablemente nos endurecieron a todos, no fui el único que envidio al hombre que te poseía, me jure a mí mismo ser el mejor en tu trabajo solo para que tus recompensas fueran solo para mí, aun si tenía que hacerlo sobre cadáveres, aun si tenía que asesinar a sangre fría familias enteras, solo quería que fueras mía.

Y fue el momento en que matamos una familia con hijos jóvenes, no más que niños sin conocimiento del mundo, sin entender que pasaba, cuando yo iba a dispararle al más joven, me detuviste, por un momento pensé que perdonarías a los niños, por un momento tuve la esperanza de ver en ti un poco de humanidad, que equivocado estaba, cuando me hiciste arrancar su piel, cuando saque uno de sus ojos y calle sus gritos arrancándole la lengua solo para tu diversión, tuve que luchar contra las ganas de vomitar, y no era asco por lo que estaba haciendo lo que me provocaba esto, sino el asco que sentía hacia mí por disfrutarlo, la madre gritaba aún más fuerte, y harta de sus chillones gritos, desgarraste su garganta, de forma precisa sin desangrarla, un movimiento casi quirúrgico, me extasié, amaba tu rostro sádico, amaba tu locura, amaba tu voz y tus movimientos precisos, me miraste y había el deseo escrito en todo su cuerpo, con un movimiento de su mano los otros tres hombres que nos acompañaban terminaban con la familia de forma lenta, te acercaste y acariciaste mi pecho con tus afiladas uñas sonreíste y te relamiste, no aguante más, devoré tu boca mientras quitabas el estorboso cinturón, caí sobre el cuero desmembrado del chico que aun tenia vida, lo demostró al gemir por el dolor, no tenía más fuerza para gritar, eso pareció excitarte más mi hermosa mujer, me cabalgaste como una fiera ese día, y tus gemidos se escuchaban por sobre los gritos de la familia que sufría a manos de otros, no supe si el chico vivía aun después de amarnos sobre su cuerpo, aun así escuche un disparo que confirmaba su muerte después de vestirnos, "estas aprendiendo cariño" me dijiste aun sin mirarme, mientras te arreglabas el pelo y sacudías tu vestido, que aún me sorprendía era blanco, siempre usabas uno blanco para estas salidas "ahora contéstate, ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por mí? ¿Por ti?" te reíste mientras subías al auto y te ibas dejándome atrás con mis dudas y un insano deseo por seguir a tu lado.

¿No había dicho ya lo patético que era? Caí tan bajo que me deje consumir por tu locura, ni siquiera tenía una locura propia, me deje consumir por ti, por tu cuerpo, maldita seas amor mío, maldita seas.

Debí haberlo sospechado, te habías aburrido de mí, ya no te causaba diversión el verme destazar a la gente, cuando nuestros encuentros sexuales fueron cada vez más espontáneos, cuando te vestiste de blanco recuperando tu inocencia y salías para no volver hasta varios días después, ¿Por qué no lo vi venir? ¿Por qué fui tan ingenuo en pensar que te tendría a mi lado para siempre?

Y fue por esa razón que me fui, que comencé a ser un asesino independiente, descuidado de mis métodos, con el pensamiento de -si iba a perder mi cordura, la iba a perder por mí mismo-, aunque admito que tú eras la razón que me llevó a eso, ira ciega buscando presas, dejando reguero de sangre sin importar donde abandonaba los cuerpos o si alguien veía mi rostro, fue ahí en medio de mi locura recién adquirida, cuando volví a verte, sin saber que me había metido con una presa tuya, sin saber que esa presa era mi sustituto, sin saber que había despertado tu ira, sabía que me dispararías, lo sabía, y no importaba, no me moví, espere a que tiraras del gatillo mientras te sonreía, ¿Qué viste en mí que te detuviste?, ¿Qué viste en mí que me sonreíste con esa inocencia que ahora veía tan falsa? La respuesta llevo cuando tus ojos brillaron con locura, estaba loco, lo sabía, estaba tan loco como tú y eso te gusto, ¡perra maldita! te gusto mi locura nacida de mi sufrimiento, fui yo el que alzo el arma y te dispare, se apartó riendo, e incitándome a seguirla, comenzó una persecución.

Por las calles de la ciudad tú en un auto conducido por tu siempre fiel chófer, disparabas a la moto que robé para seguirte, lo admito, era divertido la adrenalina de perseguirte, atraparte, hacerte mía, y luego matarte, lo imaginaba con detalle, reía con deleite y sabía que tu sabias lo que yo pensaba y reías disparando atrayendo la atención de los policías, eso lo hizo más divertido, era vivir o morir y ninguna de las dos me importaba ya, solo quería verte muerta, ese sería mi gran final, interceptaron el auto y tú bajaste sin siquiera mirar a los oficiales, dejaste que tus hombres se encargaran de ellos mientras tú y yo seguimos nuestra persecución a pie, llegando a ese aserradero corrimos entre la madera, entre las herramientas, encendí el lugar y la maquinaria sin importarme que alguna de las sierras me cortara, tu risa me guió hasta ti.

¿Tanto había tardado en llegar? ¿O es que ya estabas acostumbrada a desnudarte con rapidez? Sonreí ante el pensamiento y tú te sentaste en un montón de aserrín, me acerque, no teníamos mucho tiempo y no iba a ser tan suave como cuando éramos amantes, de embestí con fiereza, y gritaste ante la fuerza, pero aun así sonreíste y clavaste tus uñas en mi piel, dejamos que una locura animal nos consumiera y solo fuimos bestias salvajes ansiados de sexo sin control, gritaste en tu orgasmo y yo te seguí con el mío, ahora venía lo divertido, ¿quién tomará el arma primero?

Tú me ganaste, aun así tu buena puntería falló y me dio el tiempo perfecto de tomar la mía y disparar, vi cómo te tiraste a un costado evitando mi bala, y escuchamos las sirenas acercándose, no nos importó, conté mis balas y solo tenía tres, no podía desperdiciarlas, quería ser certero, -¡tú juego acabó!- te grite –ahora comienza el mío– susurré, tu carcajada sarcástica resonó en el lugar opacando los sonidos externos, ya casi había olvidado donde nos encontrábamos, y jugando mi vida corrí a todo lo que daba a la máquina que cortaba los troncos recién llegados, escuche dos disparos tuyos, que fallaron por pocos centímetros, te escuche correr detrás de mí hasta llegar a la cima de la maquinaria donde las sierras se escuchaban con más fuerza, te sonreí y dispare hacia un gancho en el suelo atado a una cadena, que se soltó y te golpeo en un costado, haciendo que soltaras tu arma y yo corriera justo para dispararte, me viste desde el suelo sujetándote tu costado adolorido, creí que dirías algo, que intentarías defenderte, que suplicarías, de nuevo fue ingenuo de mi parte esperar algo así de ti, sonreíste con verdadera inocencia, tu verdadera sonrisa, y yo alce mi pistola y apunte a tu rostro, no cerraste los ojos y no dejaste de sonreír.

El sonido del disparo resonó en mis odios, vi como caías aun con el amago de una sonrisa en tus labios, te tome y te cargue dirigiéndonos a nuestra última cama improvisada, no eran los cadáveres a los que me habías acostumbrado pero era algo, te abrace y te bese, con amor, y tal vez con la poca cordura que aun tenia, las sirenas se oían afuera del lugar y el eco de los pasos acercándose no me importaron, escuche la puerta abrirse y voltee solo un poco esperando ver a los oficiales, me sorprendí al ver a uno de tus hombres, que miro sorprendido el hecho de verte muerta y desnuda en mis manos, sorpresa que paso rápido y la furia lo suplantó.

Le sonreí para cabrearlo aún más, y acaricie tu cuerpo disfrutando el esfuerzo que hizo para levantar el arma, momento que note estaba herido, muy probablemente venia por ti para huir de este lugar, me reí por lo bajo y lo irónico de la situación, alce tu rostro, aun con el agujero de la bala en tu frente tu fleco lo tapaba y tu parecías estar dormida, bese tus labios justo cuando escuche el disparo y la voz del oficial diciendo, en vano intento para detenerlo, -¡Ah, que dulce la locura que nos llevó a esto!, ¿no mi amor?- ese fue mi último pensamiento antes de que la oscuridad me inundara y el frió me calmara.


End file.
